bom_jobfairfandomcom-20200214-history
Taylor's Closet - Taylor Lowe
About my business Taylor's Closet Be your own label Open 8:00am-4:00pm Closed on Sundays My business will be a clothing boutique; it will be located on West Main Street in Moncton NB. My boutique will be unique because I will be selling clothing that is in between sizes and they are specially imported from England. I have a variety of different clothing to offer, I have baby clothing, children clothing, adult clothing and plus sizes. First time shoppers will get a reward card, every time you spend more than 50 dollars on one purchase, you get a stamp, on your tenth stamp; you get a free 200 dollar shopping spree. The clothing that I have left over from sales will be donated to less fortunate families and third world countries 'Job titles' Retail Sales Personnel Assistant Manager Finance 'Description about jobs' There will be one retail sales personnel, their job titles will include, greeting customers and helping with what the customer(s) wants and need and being on cash. The person applying for this job must be hard-working, team-oriented, friendly, and honest and have great customer skills, you would also need some general math skills because you will be working on cash and would be dealing with money. Retail sales personnel makes an average of $10.45 an hour, if they are part time then they would work 3 days a week from 8:00am-3:00pm but if they are full time they could work up to 5-7 days a week. There will be one assistant manager; t'''hey will be helping me (owner). The manager will be running the shop while I am not there, they will be in full control of staff and customers while I’m away. The person applying for this job needs to know how to handle the pressure of being in charge; they need to be cooperating with me, staff, and customers. They will need to have the confidence to tell a staff member when they are doing good and when they are not doing well, and potentially firing a staff member. An assistant manager would make an average $32,000 a year. They would be working every day the store is opened; they would be the boss of the staff when the owner is not there. There will be one finance manager', they would be performing different tasks such as counting money, balancing cash drawers, making deposits, open and close cash registers, separating charge slips and coupons, knowing current sales and promotions, and policies regarding payment and exchange. The person applying for this job would need to be trustworthy and good with numbers and have some general math skills because they will be dealing with the businesses money. A finance manager working in the store would make $34,000 a year. They would work every day as well because they need to be there to count money and do money transfers and open and close the registers. 'Contact Us''' If you would like to apply for any of these position bring in your resume to 115 West Main Street in Moncton NB and fill out an application in the store. Email- taylorscloset@moncton.ca Phone number- 506-956-8754